Shades of Blue
by Wray Richards
Summary: This is a Ron/Tara pairing because I feel like there are not enough of those. When junior year ends Kim breaks up with Ron when she realizes that she does not care for him in that way. Ron leaves Middleton and returns as a new man. Let us see how this turns out. Multiple part story and my first. Be gentle. Rated T for now, eventually M or MA? IDK
1. When It Rains It Pours

Kim Possible and all characters and persons of the Kim Possible universe are owned by Disney.

Shades of Blue

Chapter 1

When It Rains It Pours

Ron looked out the window of the passenger plane as the clouds went by in the light of a rising sun. His eyes still ached from all the tears he had shed in the past 48 hours. As he stared out the window he thought back on the events.

-Flashback-

Ron sat in his seat with his head down staring at his food, lost and confused. "Ron, please say something" said the fiery redhead sitting across the table from him with concern in her voice. He looked up at his best friend and apparently now his ex-girlfriend with sorrow in his eyes, he could see it in hers too.

Kim had just done perhaps the hardest thing she has ever had to do, break up with her best friend. When things had settled down after the Little Diablo incident Kim realized that she didn't like Ron in the way she thought.

She was just hurt and on the rebound. So what did she do? She latched onto the first guy she saw, this guy happened to be her best friend. Sure she did love him and care for him, but only in a family kind of way. Still she would do anything for him.

"I...I don't know what to say" he finally spoke. Kim could feel the hurt in his voice. Reaching across the table she grabbed his hand "Look Ron, I do love you..." she was cut off by Ron with his voice cracking in pain "Then why are you doing this?!".

Kim sighed, she knew this wasn't going to be easy and has been dreading this moment ever since she realized how she truly felt.

"Ron this isn't easy for me but I have to do this before it gets out of hand. I do love you, truly I do, and you will always be my best friend but I have to be honest. I do not love you in a boyfriend kind of way" she could see his heart shattering with every word leaving her lips. But she had to press on. "You're like the brother I never had and after the whole Eric thing...I was just on the rebound and… Look Ron I'm sorry. I really am. Can we just go back to being best friends?"

Ron looked back down at his hand that was still in Kim's grasp and slowly pulled his hand away. He stood up from their usual booth at Bueno Nacho. Kim just stared up at him feeling like she was the biggest 'bitch' ever. Even bigger of a bitch than Bonnie.

Trying his hardest not to cry Ron looked over at Kim. He could see she was hurting too, but not as bad as he was. "I…I need to go" and he as he started walking out. Kim jumped up from her seat grabbing Ron's arm "Ron…". The blonde pulled his arm free. "Look KP… I just need sometime alone…I'll see you around" and with that he walked out the doors of Bueno Nacho. Little did Kim know this would be the last time she would see him for a while.

-Hours later-

Ron laid in his bed staring at the wall but seeing nothing as he was lost in his thoughts. His heart ached and was filled with dread. The sun was now rising and started to peak through the cracks in his blinds. When he got home last night he went straight up to his room without a word to his parents and collapsed on his bed.

"Why would she do this little buddy?" Ron spoke to his tiny naked pink friend who sat next to him patting his head. "Hnk, no good" the mole rat said trying to make his, in a sense dad, feel better.

Ron started to roll over in his bed when he saw a blue light starting to appear in his room. A very distinct voice could be heard in the distance and slowly getting louder. "Stoppable-san"

"Master sensei?" Ron said as he sat up in his bed.

The blue light was now taking the form of the short old Japanese man. He spoke again "Stoppable-san". Ron immediately jumped out of his bed and bowed to his sensei who in turn bowed back.

As he finished his bow Ron stared at his sensei "Master sensei! What are you doing here?" he spoke in confusion.

"It has come to my attention that you are feeling great pain and confusion" the older man spoke as he looked upon the young man in front of him. "How do you know that?" Ron asked while scratching his head and with a very confused look on his face.

The older man laughed "You and I are more connected than you know young Stoppable-san. I can feel your pain and confusion". Ron rubbed his hand on the back of his head as he sat down on his bed looking down at the floor of his room. "Oh…sorry Master". "Do not be sorry young one for you have nothing to be sorry for".

Ron looked up at his sensei with a small smile on his face. "Stoppable-san I believe I can help you through this pain that haunts you".

"Help me? How?" he replied with another one of his confused faces.

"I believe it is time for you to return to Yamanouchi. Here you will finish your training and your heart healed" Master Sensei said with his arms opened in front of him in a welcoming manner. "It is my understanding that you have just finished a school year and summer is starting. Come to Yamanouchi young Stoppable-san"

Ron looked at the astral projection of his sensei with a bit of shock. "Come to Yamanouchi? Are you sure sensei?". The man just nodded "We can have you on a plane to Japan in two hours if you wish".

Ron rubbed the back of his neck trying to decide if he should take the offer or not. After a few minutes he came to his conclusion "Okay. I'll come back to Yamanouchi for the summer" he said as he stood.

The older man smiled "We are looking forward to your presence chosen one" and with that his astral projection disappeared.

Ron sighed and looked over at Rufus who stood on Ron's bed "Rufus, I hope I'm making the right choice" the little mole rat shrugged his little shoulders and climbed onto his friends' shoulder.

"Come on, let's get everything ready."

-Hours later with Kim-

"Girl you gotta go check on him and try to smooth things over." Monique said into her phone.

"I know I know, believe me" Kim said as she laid on her bed, still feeling terrible about the other day at Bueno Nacho.

"Monique, do you think I did the right thing breaking up with Ron?"

"Of course you did! Look Kim, you had to tell him the truth now before things go to serious. I'm sure our boy Ron will understand" Monique said trying her best to reassure her best friend.

"Yeah you are right. I'm going to go by his house and check on him" Kim said as she got off her bed "I'll call you later Mon." "Good luck girl, you're going to need it" and with that they hung up and Kim prepared herself.

-Ron's house -

Kim walked up to Ron's front door and sighed. She still felt like a total bitch for yesterday but she had to make sure Ron was okay, after all this was her best friend. She smiled as she thought about the memories of the times they spent together.

Reaching up she rung the door bell, she felt indifferent about just walking in like normal considering the events that have recently taken place.

The door to the home open to reveal a teary eyed Michelle Stoppable. "Mrs. Stoppable! What's wrong?" Kim immediately said as she stepped forward to comfort the older woman.

All Ron's mom could do was cry as she collapsed to her knees on the floor. With a shaky hand she brought up an envelope and handed it to Kim.

Kim looked at the envelope with confusion. Hesitant to take it at first she slowly reached out and took the parchment from Ron's mother. All that was written on it was 'Kim'. When she saw her name she felt a knot in her stomach form. She opened the letter and read it.

" _Kim._

 _I'm sorry to be doing this over a letter but I just couldn't tell you in person. I am leaving Middleton for a while. Don't worry I'll be fine and I will be back before senior year starts. I just need to do something and some thinking. Again I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I have removed Wade's tracker so please don't try to find me. I'll be back, I promise._

 _\- Ron"_

Kim's heart sunk and tears started to form in her eyes. She got up from Mrs. Stoppable and ran up to Ron's room repeating to herself as she ran "No no no no no no no no" until she reached his room.

The door was wide open, his bed made, the closet empty and his dresser drawers open and empty as well. The letter fell from her hands as she dropped to her knees and began to cry.

"What did I do?" she said to herself as she sat on the floor of Ron's room crying.

 **-A/N-**

 **Well there is part 1. This is my first story ever really so be gentle in your judging. I hope at least some of you like it. I would love some feedback from the readers. Especially good feedback. R &R **

**-Wray**


	2. When I Come Around

Kim Possible and all KP characters are owned by Disney.

Shades of Blue

Chapter 2

When I Come Around

Kim pulled up to the school in her purple Sloth 2.0. When she first got the car at the beginning of the summer she despised it, but after some modification from the tweebs the car was 'spankin'. Gathering her things and touching up her makeup she got out of the car and started heading towards the schools' front doors.

'First day of school and Ron still isn't back' she thought to herself as she walked closer to the building. In the distant she heard the loud roar of a motorcycle and turned towards the sound. She honestly had no idea on what kind of motorcycle it was but it was very 'Ron'. At least in her opinion it was. The guy however was not. She could not tell who it was under the helmet and bandana that covered the face but he was too big to be Ron.

Turning back towards the school she continued on her way. When she was in the building she found her best girlfriend Monique at her locker, which happened to be next to Kim's this year, after all seniors got first pick of lockers along with other benefits. "Hey Mon"

"Hey girl" the black beauty said wearing a maroon dress with a black belt around her waist and opened toed heals. "Any word from Ron?"

"No not yet" Kim sighed as she put books away in her locker.

Monique leaned against the lockers with her arms folded around her chest "I still can't believe he up and left like that AND not even contact you the whole summer"

"I can" Kim said sighing again "I mean come on Monique I hurt him really bad. I'll be surprised if he even comes back" those last words leaving her lips made a knot in her stomach and an aching feeling in her chest.

'What if he doesn't come back?' she thought to herself. She shook her head dismissing the thought 'It's Ron, he promised and he never breaks a promise'.

"Yeah but still, he could have at least told you instead of just leaving" Monique continued shaking Kim from her thoughts "When I get my hands on that boy I swear."

Kim laughed "Let's just drop it Mon. Come on let's get to class, I don't want to be late on the first day of Mr. Barkins class".

The two walked off together to their first class as a figure walked into the school behind them. He stood their looking at the two for a few seconds as they walked away from his direction. He took a step forward and headed towards the front office.

* * *

Fifteen minutes. It has only been fifteen minutes and Kim was already bored out of her mind in Mr. Barkins class. It wasn't that she disliked the teacher but rather the class, history. She looked around the class to see who all was in here with her.

Of course there was her best girlfriend, Monique, 'Let's see' Kim thought as she looked around the room 'Ugh Bonnie is in here, great. At least Tara is here, she seems to be able to calm Queen Bitch down when she gets in her mood, psh when isn't she in a mood?'

There was a knock as the door that brought Kim out of her thoughts.

Mr. Barkin opened the door to his class to see who had the balls to interrupt his class.

"CHEESE AND CRACKERS!" the big burly man yelled when he saw who was at the door. The young man just smiled is signature grin "Sorry I'm later Mr. B"

'That voice. Is it?' Kim knew that voice without a doubt. She could pick it out from anywhere and know exactly whose voice it was.

Mr. Barkin stepped aside with his mouth agape to allow the student in. As he walked into the class room everyone's mouth dropped. Kim couldn't believe what or rather who she was looking at. It was Ron, but not the Ron she knew.

Ron was no longer the average height, skinny, out of shape, average looking blonde she knew. He now stood taller than anyone in the room at a solid 6'2", his blond hair was now long and shaggy nearly covering his eyes, and his body. He looked like a Greek god or action hero from a comic book movie with his muscular arms, broad shoulders and defined chest. With these looks every girl, even Kim, imagine what he looked like under the shirt as well. Even his style of clothing change. He wore light blue boot cut jeans and a plain dark black t-shirt that hugged his body and what appeared to be black boots.

"Stoppable… You look…different" said Mr. Barkin as he regained his composure.

"Thanks Mr. B" Ron replied as he rubbed the back of his neck and giving his signature grin. Which in turn showed his new bicep and causing more stares from the class.

"Damn" whispered Monique and Kim had to agree.

After finally gaining his composure Mr. Barkin was almost back to his normal self. "Well, have a seat Stoppable, and don't be late again or its detention". Ron just smiled and walked through the desks to find only one open seat.

To his back right was Kim who couldn't take her eyes off her best friend. However, there was another person in the class with eyes on Ron.

While everyone looked at him with slacked jaws when he entered she stared in glee with a smile from ear to ear. For years she has had a crush on him but was too afraid to ask him out. Her blue eyes studied him from the back left of the room and took in the changes of both his body and style.

She knew of the events that happened when school ended last year and was heartbroken when she found out both what Kim did and when he left. At the same time, she was slightly happy, only because that meant Ron was now single and that perhaps she could finally have her chance with him.

She propped her head up on her arm and gazed at him throughout the whole class period. When the bell rang to release the students to their next class she just stayed in her seat, lost in a day dream about him and her.

"He's still a loser you know" said a voice to her. Tare King snapped out of her thoughts and turned to her friend.

"What?" she asked.

Bonnie Rockwaller, Queen Bee or Queen Bitch to other students was standing next to Tara and looking down at her. She knew her friend had a crush on Ron but always talked down about him so that she wouldn't date him. That kind of guy would ruin her friends social standing in the school.

"Stoppable, he may look different but he's still a loser" Bonnie said as she watched him leave the room. 'Though he does look good' she admitted to herself.

Tara always hated the way Bonnie talked down about Ron but was always afraid to say something. She was a timid shy girl and she hated it. Pushing her platinum blonde hair back and standing up "I don't know Bonnie, I don't think he's a loser" she said as she gathered her things.

"Psh whatever" the brunette muttered as they left for their next class.

'Maybe Ron and I will have more classes together' she thought to herself as she joyfully walked to her next class.

* * *

In the hall Kim walked up to Ron who was at his locker exchanging books.

"Ron..." she said slightly scared that he wouldn't acknowledge her or worse.

Ron turn and looked at her with his signature smiling grin "Hey KP. Miss me?"

Kim was slightly taken aback by his response. Had he forgiven her? Were things back to normal? She had to find out. "You have no idea" she said with a smile walking towards him and embracing him in a hug, her head resting against his chest, "I've missed you so much Ron" tears started forming in her eyes as she spoke "I'm so sorry for what I did to you".

Ron just closed his eyes and smiled. Wrapping his now muscular arms around Kim to return the hug. "I've missed you to KP, and don't worry about it. Honestly I'm okay". Kim pushed herself off Ron, wiping the tears away from her eyes. "Ron. You just left with no word. Your parents were worried, I was worried, we were all worried. How can you say you're okay?"

"Look KP I'm fine, I promise. We can talk about this later but for now I gotta get to my next class. I'll see you at lunch, deal?" Kim just put on a smile and looked up at her friend "Deal" and with that Ron turned and walked off to his next class "Later KP".

She watched as he walked off towards his next class and deep down she could feel something. She wasn't sure what it was but it was definitely towards Ron.

* * *

The day had been going pretty great so far for Ron. In every class he went to people would stare in awe at how he changed. He had to admit that he liked the attention, but this time he wasn't going to let it go to his head like the time he got that haircut sophomore year. He laughed at the memory of how he changed from just a haircut back then.

As he walked down the hall towards the cafeteria for his favorite part of the school day, next to leaving school, he was stopped by a hand against his chest.

"Where do you think you're going Stoppable?" said a familiar voice. Ron looked at the owner of the hand on his chest, Big Mike. "Just because it's a new year and you changed your style don't mean the rules changed". The big guy said to Ron. Even though Ron was now taller Big Mike still stood over him.

Ron sighed "Look Mike I don't want to do this. This is the only chance I'm going to give you to back down". Big Mike just laughed and grabbed ahold of Ron's shirt, pulling him close. "Yea? And what are you gonna do about it Stoppable?" "Have it your way Mike" Ron said.

In a swift motion Ron brought his arms up and down in an X formation breaking Mikes hold on him. Quickly he grabbed Mikes arm and straightened it. With one hand putting pressure on the elbow he used the other to bend Mikes hand down causing pain to shoot down the arm. Mike hollered in pain as Ron continued to apply pressure.

"So Mike" Ron said calmly "You going to stop trying to play this game with me?" Mike just grunted at the pain. Putting more pressure down on the hand "Well Mike?". Mike couldn't take the pain any longer and caved. "YES! YES I'LL STOP! LET GO ALREADY!" he hollered in pain.

Ron let go of Mikes arm and pushed him up against the wall "Next time I'm breaking it" Ron said with a growl then walked off towards lunch.

 **A/N:**

 **So there is part two for you all and it was up pretty fast. I know I just jumped into the school year but don't worry I will explain what happened at Yamanouchi, starting in the next chapter picking up at lunch.**

 **Also because I plan on going with this for a while Ron and Tara will not get together right away BUT they will start spending time together and blah blah blah character builder. You know how it goes.**

 **I will try to have part 3 up for you all within the next 2-3 days depending on work. Definitely by Sunday night (US Eastern time)**

 **Also I will go back and explain things like the bike and all that as we go along. Thanks for reading.**

 **-Wray**


	3. Lonely Summer Nights

Shades of Blue

Chapter 3

Lonely Summer Nights

As Ron walked through the cafeteria he noticed the stares and whispers from the other students. 'Even with the day halfway over people are still staring and talking. I really should have brought Rufus today' he thought to himself as he made his way to a table where Kim sat along with Monique.

"Hey hey how're my two favorite badical ladies doing?" he asked as he sat. Kim simply replied with a smile and a simple "Hey Ron" she was just glad he was back in town. Monique on the other hand did not seem to happy.

"Don't you "Hey hey" us boy" she snapped causing Ron to be taken aback by her reaction. "You leave town without a simple good-bye and return and expect everything to be okay?" Monique was clearly not happy.

Sighing Ron looked between the two "Heh yeah I guess I should apologize about that". Monique folded her arms across her chest and raised a brow to show that she was waiting. "Look I'm sorry I left the way I did. I really should have told you in person before leaving but I had no time…" "Where did you go?" Kim interrupted.

"I can't tell you. All I can really say is I had to 'find myself' I guess you can say. I know it might take some time but know I am really sorry". Monique just rolled her eyes and smiled. "I can't stay mad at you Ron" she said as she got closer to him, squeezing one of his muscular arms "Especially with how you look now" she said cooingly.

"MONIQUE!" Kim snapped grabbing their attentions "What? It was just a complement". "Even so it is still a little inappropriate" Monique reluctantly let go of Ron's arm as she went back to her seat.

"So Ron…" Kim began after things settled back down. "If you can't tell us where you were, can you tell us what exactly you were doing over the past few months?"

Ron looked up at the two with a mouth full of what the school passed on as food. Swallowing it all in one gulp "Well…" 'shit! I gotta tell them something but..' "Uh… sorry ladies I gotta go to the office and take care of some paper work". Ron quickly jumped up from his seat and ran off towards the office leaving Kim and Monique to stare and wonder what was up.

Walking down the hall Ron found the class that would be his next after lunch. Luckily for him the class room was empty. He reached for the handle and gave it a jiggle 'Locked. Damn'. He needed to get into the room and be alone for a few minutes.

Looking around to make sure no one was around to see Ron cuffed his hands around the door knob and concentrated. After a few seconds a blue glow could be seen peeping through the gaps and a click was heard. Ron smiled and opened the door and walked into the room to get some alone time.

Putting his things down on a desk he sat and looked around 'Man I hate math' he thought to himself as he noticed the decor of the room. Folding his arms and laying his head down he sat in the dark. "What am I going to tell Kim". He stared into the darkness in the room and allowed the memories of the summer to wash over him.

* * *

3 months prior

Ron waited in the terminal for his luggage when a familiar voice called out to him. "Stoppable-san"

Ron turned around to see Yori standing there in her standard school girl outfit smiling at him, she was as beautiful as ever. "Yori! It's great to see you!" Ron exclaimed with a smile on his face. Yori giggled at this but she could see through his smile and eyes that he was hurting.

"It is also great to see you too Stoppable-san" she said with a genuine smile. To her it was great to see the young man she has had a crush on since the day she met him. "Come let use get your luggage, Master Sensei is waiting for us".

Ron walked with Yori through the gates of Yamanouchi. Even though it lacked technology and Bueno Nacho he really missed this place. The beautiful mountain landscape that surrounded the place, the fresh air up here, and even the buildings with their ancient Japanese architecture. Though he was hurting inside he was truly glad to be back.

As Ron took in the sight once more a temple door opened to reveal a short elderly man in an orange and gold robe and sporting a long white beard. Ron laid his bag down and walked up to the older gentleman and stopped when he was within a few feet. Cuffing a fist in one hand he bowed to the man "Master Sensei" he said as he bowed. The elderly man returned the bow.

"It is good to see you again Stoppable-san" Master Sensei spoke as Ron straighten back up. "It's good to be back in Yamanouchi" Ron grinned through a pained smile.

"I know you are hurting young Stoppable-san but when you are done with training, things will be clear to you. "Yori" he called out grabbing the young girls' attention "Please show Stoppable-san to his room. Tomorrow your training will began". With that the older man bowed and walked off back into the temple with the doors closing behind him.

As the two walked through a building to the room that would be Ron's he spoke up. "So Yori" he said grabbing her attention as they reached his room "What kind of training can I expect?". The young girl looked at him as he walked into his room "I cannot say" she offered as he laid his bag down. Ron looked at her with a confused look glued to his face 'she can't say?' he thought to himself.

"Why is it some sort of super-secret ninja training?" he asked half-jokingly. Yori giggled at his American style jokes that she adored "That, and because I truly do not know" she smiled. Ron returned her smile with a small look of worry "That secretive huh? Oh man". Yori continued to giggle "Do not worry Stoppable-san, you will overcome this". "Thanks Yori" Ron said smiling. "I will leave you to your things and see you tomorrow. Goodnight Stoppable-san" "Goodnight Yori". Yori closed shoji and walked off.

'Damn that Kim Possible for putting him through so much pain' she thought to herself as she walked to her own room. 'Perhaps this is a sign and Ron-san and I can be together' a bright smile took over her face as the thought of being with Ron popped into her head.

Back in Ron's room he began unpacking his duffle bag then stopped. "Y'know Rufus buddy. I don't know why I bothered packing clothes. They're just going to give me some of those Gi thingys to wear" he said as he started to repack his bag. Rufus offered him a shrug of the shoulders and collapsed on the futon bedding. "Heh yeah sleeping does sound nice buddy" he said before taking off his shirt and pants and lying down.

An hour later Ron was laying down on his futon looking up at the ceiling and Rufus next to his head already snoring way, he wasn't sure how the little guy could snore so loudly but by now he was used to it. He stared off thinking to himself 'Perhaps Kim was right. Maybe we are just meant to be friends" he sighed rolling over to his side "I hope this training helps" he said to himself before falling asleep.

* * *

"Ron, are you okay?" Ron snapped out of his thoughts as he came back to the present and saw the platinum blonde blue eyed beauty sitting next to him. "Oh Tara hey, yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about the summer" 'Wow has she always been that cute?' he thought to himself as he felt a smile take over his face as he looked at her. Tara blushed when she felt his eyes on her and smiled back "Well I'm glad you're back"

"Ya it's good to be back" he said stretching. In the corner of his eyes he could see Tara taking glances at him, causing him to blush. "So you're in Mrs. Yates Algebra II class too huh?". Tara frowned at the thought of math "Yeah, I really hate math though. It always seems so hard to me. I don't see how others can do it". 'At least I'm not the only one' Ron thought to himself as he took in the view in front of him.

"Ya I feel you there. Maybe we can study together sometime. Y'know seeing as we both have trouble with math". Tara lit up with those words and could feel the butterflies in her stomach flutter around in a craze. 'Oh my god is he asking to spend time with me?! YES!' "That would be great!" she said a little too loud then bit her bottom lip and looked away in embarrassment. "Great! Can I get your number?" Tara looked back at him a little shocked that he didn't seem to mind her explosive reply a second ago. "Sure" she said as she giddily wrote it down on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

As class started and went on Tara could not keep her eyes or thoughts off of Ron. As she gazed at him the thought of Bonnie popped in her head. 'Ugh. I need to find a way to deal with her'.

As the school day went on the students went with this new flow of the year. Ron was actually enjoying it, though it was mostly because he was still getting some attention from all the students, especially the ladies who would smile and giggle while stealing glances at him.

After his final class Ron found Kim at her locker talking to Monique. "Hey ladies, you two down for some Bueno Nacho?".

Kim just turned to face him with an almost serious look on her face. "Uh Ron I think you're forgetting something".

With a confused look Ron looked around, checking his backpack and his pockets. "No KP I got everything".

Kim just closed her eyes and shook her head at his antics. "It's the first day back and you already forgot about cheer practice" she said in a mocking tone.

Ron rubbed the back of his neck and tried not to make eye contact with his feisty redhead friend. "Yeah about that KP. I don't think I'm going to do the whole Mad Dog thing this year". As he finished he looked over to see both a stunned Kim and Monique.

"What do you mean you're not going to be the Mad Dog?" asked Kim in a very confused state.

"Well…I kinda outgrew it KP. Plus, look at me" he said as he spread his arms out "the outfit is going to be a little too tight".

Reaching out to put a hand on Ron's shoulder Kim spoke in a concerned tone "But Ron, you've always been the Mad Dog".

Looking into Kim's eyes Ron sighed "Not this year Kim. The school will just need to find a new Mad Dog".

Kim dropped her hand from his shoulder feeling slightly hurt that her best friend was no longer going to be at practice. It was hard enough that they only had one class together. 'Is he trying to avoid me? No he can't be, he asked if we want Bueno Nacho. Then again he could have known about practice and…' Kim just huffed "I can't deal with this right now. Later Mon later Ron" she said as she stormed off down the hall towards the gymnasium.

"What was that about?" Ron asked as he watched his friend disappear down the hall.

Monique just shook her head while still trying to grasp what just happened "Boy you have no idea". Ron just looked at her with a lost look on his face. "Come on Ron, I'll explain at BN"

As the two left the building Ron started walking off from Monique towards his motorcycle. "Whoa! Ron where did you get this?" the dark skin beauty said as she ran up to his ride.

"Oh this? I got it with some of the latest Naco royalties" he stated nonchalantly as he got on. "Hop on" he said handing her his only helmet.

'Money and a hunk. Mama likes' she thought to herself before hopping on

* * *

Kim was walking out of the locker room still upset that Ron was no longer going to be the Mad Dog. She looked over towards the men's locker room half expecting to see Ron storm out of it in a Mad Dog craze.

"What's wrong Kim, the loser ditch you?" said a sneering voice. 'Great this is just what I need' Kim thought as she clinched her teeth.

She turned around to see Bonnie with a smug look across her face, along with the rest of the cheer squad in the background doing warm ups.

"For your information, Bonnie, Ron decided that he no longer wants to be the Mad Dog" Kim shot back.

'Ron's not coming to practice' a sad Tara thought to herself as she frowned.

"This is great!" Bonnie yelled while laughing "First you dump the loser, and now he dumps you!"

Kim gritted her teeth "He didn't 'dump' me Bonnie. He just doesn't want to be the Mad Dog thing anymore. He outgrew it".

Bonnie rolled her eyes "Oh whatever Kim, we both know that he doesn't want to do it because of you" she stopped and thought to herself "I think you did us a favor actually. Now he won't be ruining our routines".

Kim rolled her eyes "Whatever Bonnie. We have practice" as Kim moved in towards the squad trying to shrug off Bonnie's argument she started thinking to herself. 'Is it really my fault Ron doesn't want to do this anymore?'

* * *

As Ron was eating his food Monique continued to tell Ron what 'that' was about. "You really hurt Kim when you left. She was absolutely devastated when you left. It took two weeks just to get her to leave her room. I'm actually surprised she didn't try to track you down"

Swallowing his food Ron looked down at the table "Wow I didn't think she would be so hurt considering the sitch."

"Of course she'd be hurt Ron. You're her best friend and you just up and left town without a word"

Ron looked up at Monique wearing a sad look on his face "I had too Monique. She dumped me and I was hurting. I had to…" he stopped himself before revealing his true reason for leaving.

"Had to what?" she asked as she folded her arms in front of her.

Ron looked away out the window at the cars driving by "I can't say".

Raising an eyebrow Monique was more curious as to why he still won't talk about his summer "Why not?"

Sighing he turned back to face his friend "Look Monique I want to tell you. To tell Kim and everyone else. But I can't. Everything is fine so can we just change the subject?"

Monique stared at him as if she was trying to read his mind to find his secrets. After a few moments she broke her silence "Fine, but this isn't over. You hear me boy?".

Ron lightly laughed and smiled before returning back to the pile of Nacos calling his name.

"So why did you leave the cheer squad?" his friend asked before he could enjoy his food.

Taking a hefty bite from a Naco he replied "I just felt like it was time to leave that behind"

Cocking her brow, the girl pushed on to what seemed to be and interrogation "You sure it wasn't because of Kim?"

Nearly choking on his food from the question Ron looked at his friend "Why would you say that? Of course not"

"That's not how it seems Ron" she brought up a hand and started counting off "First she breaks up with you, you skip town without a good-bye, then you quit the squad when you get back. It really looks like it's over Kim."

Staring into his friends' dark eyes Ron responded "Monique this isn't about Kim. Yeah sure I was hurt but Kim is not a factor in my choice. Believe it or not but I am over the whole Kim thing."

Monique eyes bulged in their sockets "Wait seriously? You're actually over it?"

The blond lightly laughed at her response "Yeah when I was gone I learned things about myself. Sure I still care for her, and I always will, but as far as the Kim and I together thing? Yeah I am completely over that and just want things to go back to normal" he sighed "I sometimes wish we never got together".

Monique looked on at her friend and smiled. With a comforting tone she spoke "Ron, things will go back to normal. You two are best friends and one day you two will look back and laugh".

Ron smiled "Thanks Monique"

 **A/N**

 **Well there is chapter 3. I actually had trouble writing this and that's why I started with that first Ron Bon of mine.**

 **I know I didn't really answer to many questions that some of you may have had, but I have my reasons. I don't want to explain ALL what happened in Yamanouchi in one go so I decided to explain it throughout the story. Don't worry though everything will be explained all in due time.**

 **And to daccu65 and others who have thoughts about Ron's height growth. Don't worry that'll be explained.**

 **Also. Some of you may or may not have noticed that the chapter titles are Songs or Lyrics. If you can tell me the song or band that I barrowed them from you'll get a shout out. Think of it as a fun game. Same goes for my other story Reunion.**

 **Anyways I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. And thanks for the reviews, especially the encouraging ones 3**

 **-Wray**


	4. Behind Blue Eyes

Shades of Blue

Chapter 4

Behind Blue Eyes

The two stood on a hilltop illuminated by the full moons light. She looked up into his chocolate brown eyes as he looked down into her light blue eyes clasping her hands in his. She felt like she was in heaven and never wanted this moment to end.

With a soft voice he spoke "Tara…". She gazed deeply into his eyes and responded softly "Yes Ron?".

Ron looked down at her big blue eyes as they sparkled in the full moons light. His mouth opened again.

"I...* **ERRR! ERRR! ERRR! ERRR!** *"

Tara's eyes shot open as she was suddenly awoken by the sound of her alarm clock. She smacked the snooze button with a fist and cursed the damn thing to hell and beyond for ruining her dream. Rolling over, she hugged a pillow and frowned "Just when it was getting good".

After some stretching in bed she stood up and grabbed a towel "At least now I'll see you for real" she said with a smile before heading into the bathroom and closing the door.

* * *

Tara walked into the school, she glided down the hall in her standard bubbly manor but when she saw Ron at his locker that demeanor went into hyper drive. Just seeing him there in his tan pants and black polo that hugged his upper body and arms made her heart beat faster.

As she walked closer towards him he looked right in her direction. Seeing her there in a white sundress with red flowers put a smile on his face that she couldn't help but adore. "Hey Tara" he said to her just as she was approaching.

"Hi Ron, I like your shirt" she said smiling while taking glances at him.

"This thing? It's nothing compared to your dress, I really like it" he said smiling down at her.

She turned away to keep Ron from seeing the shade of red her face turned from hearing those words. Brushing her hair back past her ear she looked back at him "Really?" she softly asked.

"Yeah of course. You look really pretty in it" he said smiling at her.

Taras eyes widen, her body stiffen and he face grew red all because of those few words. She couldn't believe what she just heard come out of his mouth.

"Tara you okay? Your face is all red" he asked with a slight voice of concern.

"I…I gotta go!" she said just before she quickly walked down the hall.

"Huh. That was weird wasn't it buddy?" Ron said to Rufus who was standing in his locker. Rufus shook his head in disappointment over the fact that his blond friend could not tell that the girl clearly liked him.

Tara was staring in the mirror in the girls' bathroom recalling the conversation she had with Ron just moments ago. Looking down at her dress she thought to herself 'I can't believe he said I looked pretty in this' she smiled at the thought of his words 'Maybe he…"

While lost in her own little world of thoughts Tara failed to hear the door to the bathroom open and close. Bringing in one Bonnie Rockwaller.

She watched her blue eyed friend stare in the mirror with a smile on her face in a lost daze. Something, or rather someone had her friend in a rather good mood. She knew who had Tara in this mood and she did not like it.

"What has you in such a good mood this morning?" she asked scoffing.

Tara did not answer her brunette friend as she was still lost in her thoughts and did not mean to ignore her friend. 'And we would have a little house with a picket fence. OH! And a swing on the porch so we could sit and swing as we watch the sun set every…'

Tara was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Bonnie saying her name again. "Hi Bonnie, what's up?" she asked while still wearing that same beautiful smile from her earlier conversation.

Bonnie rolled her eyes ignoring the fact that her friend was just indirectly ignoring her. "Come on class is starting soon" she said before walking out. Tara smile grew when she remembered Ron and her both shared their first class of the day together.

Throughout the class Tara could not keep her eyes off of Ron. She lovingly gazed at his lightly freckled face not noticing that he was actually taking notes and had his textbook open, while she just ignored the lecture. Gazing down she saw his little hairless friend poke his head out of his pocket. She never thought Rufus was creepy like most of the girls on the squad. She actually thought he was kind of cute in a strange naked hairless way.

As class ended she gazed as he walked out talking to Kim and Monique. The thought of Kim brought a sour taste to her mouth. She found that strange sense she did not dislike anyone, but ever since Kim broke his heart she felt resentment towards the redhead, even though she didn't show it.

"Stop it Tara" Bonnie said in her standard queen b tone.

"Stop what?" Tara asked quizzically.

"You know exactly what" Bonnie snapped "You can't keep your eyes off Stoppable. He's a loser Tara, and he'll always be a loser. Don't throw what standing in the food chain you have away for that loser".

Tara stared at Bonnie with anger. She hated the way she would talk down on Ron and she hated her damn food chain. Biting her tongue before she said something she rolled her eyes "Whatever Bonnie". She got up and walked out leaving Bonnie to stare in disbelief that her friend just walked out on her.

As she walked down the hall she seethed in thought 'Who is she to call him a loser, or anyone for that matter? She's the real loser, not him'. Stopping at her locker she looked down the hall and saw Ron laughing at something with his friend Felix. She loved his laugh. Exchanging her books, she looked at Ron once more before walking off. Whispering to herself "You're not a loser".

By lunch time she was still seething with anger from Bonnies constant putdowns. Still not wanting to talk to her she walked over to the table where Ron sat. Softly speaking she grabbed his attention "Hi Ron…"

Ron looked over at Tara with a mouth full of the grey goop of 'food' the school offered, swallowing it in a gulp. "Oh hey Tara" 'she's so pretty' "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Can I sit with you guys today?" she asked sheepishly.

Ron smiled at the blonde "Yeah of course" he said as he stood up pulling out a chair for her next to him.

As Tara grew a smile and sat down Kim watched her. Tara was a friendly girl but she was never one to walk up to others and spend time with them, outside of the girls from the squad. She knew the girl harbored a crush on Ron too. 'Wait…She's' not trying to do what I think she is, is she?'. She watched as the two blondes held a conversation and shared a few laughs.

If it was possible for her emerald green eyes to change they would be a brighter green from her jealousy. Watching another woman walk in and try to take Ron from her rubbed her in all the wrong ways. Sure she broke up with Ron last school year but she seemed to want him back completely and she wasn't going to sit back and let someone take what she thought was hers. 'Two can play that game bitch'. She threw on a fake smile and pretended to care about the conversations as she made her plan to get Ron back.

Across the cafeteria at a table filled with other high ranking members of the schools food chain sat a loathing teal eyed brunette known as the Queen B. She glared daggers into the back of Rons head as he laughed with Tara. She had to find a way to get Tara to see the mistake she was going to be making for leaving her over him. She tried to convince herself that she hated the idea of the two dating because she thought Ron was a loser, but in reality she was scared. Scared that she was going to lose her one true friend. If Tara dated him her social standing would drop, which means Bonnie couldn't talk to her, even if she was her best friend. She had two choices. Either make Tara realize this is a mistake, which is proving to be difficult. Or, make Ron popular. Bonnie shivered at the thought of him being popular. There was a third option that she refused to go with, and that was to let Tara date Ron as is and ignore the food chain but she refused to even think about that. She sat there watching, planning.

As lunch ended the two blondes walked off towards their next class together not realizing that each of them had someone staring in rage at them.

"So Ron, I heard you left the cheer squad…" Tara said still a bit sad that she would no longer have that time to see him.

"Yeah I figured it was time to try something new y'know?" he said as they took their seats. "Don't get me wrong. I liked the whole gig but well I sort of grew out of it over the summer. Plus, the suit won't fit anymore" he laughed.

Tara giggled, she had to agree that the suit would not fit him anymore. Not with how his body was built now. "So what are you going to do now that you're no longer the Mad Dog?" 'You'll always be my Mad Dog'

Shrugging his shoulders, he looked at her "I don't know. I have all this free time now and I'm not exactly sure what to do with it"

Placing a hand on top of his Tara looked into his eyes "You'll find something" reassuring him. She left her hand on top of his as they stared into each other's eyes. 'Wow, I never realized how pretty her eyes are' Ron thought to himself. The two stayed in this position not moving or noticing the few stares they got from other students until their teacher walked in, interrupting their little moment.

Tara quickly pulled her hand away as she turned a bright shade of red. Ron simply smiled at her as the teacher began her lecture.

As the day was coming to an end Tara stepped into the gymnasium for practice. Across the gym from her was Bonnie standing near the locker room. She really didn't want to deal with Bonnie or her attitude. She walked towards the locker room trying her best to ignore the brunettes stare.

"T. We need to talk" Bonnie said staring at her friend.

Tara looked at her with furrowed brows "About what?"

* * *

Across the school Ron was just about to leave his locker and head home for the day when a booming voice called his name " **Stoppable!** "

Ron looked down the hall to see Steve Barkin walking towards him, slightly worried that he did something wrong even though he knew he did nothing, one never knew with Mr. Barkin. "What's up Mr.B?"

"I heard you left the cheer squad. Sense you're clearly not busy come give me a hand" Mr. Barkin demanded. Ron stared at him and sighed, it wasn't like he had a choice.

Moments later the two were walking onto the football field with equipment for practice. Ron stood next to Steve talking to the older man. "Well if that's all you needed Mr. B I'm gonna get going" he said jerking his thumb back.

"Hold on Stoppable, I want you to drop this paper work off at the office for me on your way out" he said as he wrote down on the paper clipped to his board. From behind a voice of a player could be heard "HEY WATCH OUT!". Without even thinking or looking Ron stuck he arm out and caught a football just before it hit Mr. Barkin in the side of the head.

Steve looked at the blond boy in amazement. "Good catch Stoppable, How'd you do that without looking?" he asked still amazed by what he thought was a random lucky catch.

Ron rubbed the back of his neck grinning "I'm not entirely sure Mr. B". From behind the player who originally threw the ball could be heard yelling across the field "HEY DO YOU MIND?" Ron turned around looking at the student who was across the practice field from him.

Looking down at the ball that he still held he smiled. Taking a stance Ron gripped the ball, cocked his arm back and let the ball fly. As it spiraled through the air Steve Barkin watched in awe at the perfect throw. The ball glided through the air across the field to the player with perfect accuracy. As the ball came directly down on the other player he caught it in his chest, being staggered by the force of the throw.

Barkin looked at Ron with a slacked jaw. "Stoppable can you do that again?" he said handing Ron another ball. Ron smirked and took the ball "Sure". Cocking his arm back again he threw the ball. To Steve it looked like he was watching a replay as the ball flew across the field to the other player in a perfect replay.

"Hot damn Stoppable! Why didn't you tell me you have a cannon?" he said patting Ron on the back. Ron just grinned "You never asked Mr. B".

"Regardless, Stoppable I want you to be the teams' new starting quarterback. With that arm of yours we could go to nationals!" he said smiling as he pictured going and winning.

With a smile on his face, Ron started to picture a certain blonde cheerleader at the games to come. "Okay I'm in" he said as he went back to picturing the girl.

"Excellent Stoppable"

 **A/N:**

 **So in this chapter I figured I'd focus on Tara and introduce some other things. Now with Kim seeing Tara as a "threat" to what's "hers" how will things play out? What is Bonnie planning? Find out later down the road.**

 **Originally I was going to have Bonnie convince Ron tryout for the team but decided against it and went this this. Though I'm not 100% sure how I feel about it. I really wanted to get this chapter done. Next chapter is going to have some Kim and Ron moments. Perhaps a mission? I mean it has been a few months for them after all. I got a few days off work so I'll try to have CH5 of this and CH2 of Reunion up soon.**

 **Again thanks for reading and I hope you all are enjoying it. Also to those who have been Faving these/fallowing these stories, thank, it means a lot and I really appreciate it 3**

 **-Wray**


	5. This Is Letting Go

Shades of Blue

Chapter 5

This Is Letting Go

Ron sat on the ground with his legs crossed, breathing slowly he meditated. In the silence he focused his ears, picking up the sounds that surrounded him. The sound of the wind as it brushed by the leaves, the sound of light footsteps across the compound, he could even hear Yori's heartbeat.

"Good young Stoppable-san" Master Sensei said as he walked around Ron. "Keep focusing. Tell me what do you hear?"

Keeping his eyes shut Ron pointed out to his right "I can hear that butterfly" a butterfly could be seen flapping its wings across the open courtyard, moving his finger he pointed in another direction "I can hear…footsteps in that buildings". Opening his eyes, he looked at Yori "And I can hear Yori's heartbeat".

Stopping in his motions Master Sensei raised a brow. "And what does it sound like?".

Yori fought within herself to slow her heartrate, but she was struggling. "It's beating pretty fast...Wait now it's slowing down" looking at Yori "Are you okay Yori?"

The girl smiled "Yes I am fine Stoppable-san. Thank you for your concern".

Master Sensei watched the girl in her actions. He knew Yori was harboring feelings for Ron, he also knew he'd have to tell the girl why they cannot be. He dreaded the thought of telling her because she was like a daughter to him, a child he never had.

Looking back to Ron, he spoke "Come Stoppable-san, we must continue your training"

Ron jumped to his feet and quickly fallowed his sensei with Yori tailing behind. "Uh about that" he said a bit nervously "I've been here for over a week now and all we have done is meditate".

"I know Stoppable-san, and you have done well" he said has he continued walking.

"Done well? I haven't done or learned anything, like at all. How am I doing well?"

The older man stopped in his tracks and turned around to face the young blond. "I must disagree Stoppable-san. While you have been meditating you have honed your skills to look within and too see your surroundings from a different perspective. You will use this with your first test. You are ready". Turning back around he began walking back towards his destination.

"Test?! What test?" Ron said as he pulled at his hair freaking out.

Yori giggled as she walked next to Ron "Do not worry Stoppable-san, you are ready and you will succeed in your test"

"Is it like a multiple choice test?" he asked but being completely serious.

"Oh Stoppable-san" she giggled "You and your silly American style jokes"

Fallowing the older man, the three entered a building that had stairs winding down deep below. To Ron it looked like a dungeon from one of his videos games that he was missing. At the bottom they came to a passage, at the end of the passage was a thick solid wooden dungeon door.

Stopping at the door Master Sensei held his arm out gesturing at the door "Through this door young Stoppable-san you will face your first test. Enter when you are ready"

Ron stared at the door in sheer fear. 'Okay this is definitely a dungeon and there are definitely zombies back there. Yep I am going to die'. He stood there frozen hesitating whether he should walk through the door or run.

From behind he felt a soft hand grab his shoulder "You can do this Stoppable-san" Yori said with an encouraging smile.

"Thanks Yori" With a look of determination he took a deep breath, calming his nerves. Slowly reaching out he grabbed the handle to the door opened it. Walking in the door slammed shut behind him.

* * *

"Ron are you even listening to me?" Kim said

"Huh? Oh sorry KP. I was just thinking" he said noticing Kim had the look of annoyance on her face.

"About what?" Tara asked in a happy manner.

The three were sitting at a lunch table with Monique. Looking at Tara Ron just smiled "Oh nothing really. Just things" 'Me?' the blonde girl thought as she just smiled back up at him.

Kim could see there was something between them starting to blossom from the way they looked at each other. She had to act faster if she was going to get what was 'hers' back. "As I was saying Ron" she said his name with extra emphases "Do you want to come over for dinner tonight? You haven't seen my parents or the tweebs since before you left. I know they would all love to see you"

"Oh, yeah definitely!" he exclaimed. "Man I can't believe it's been that long. Your mom is definitely going to lay into me about that" he said not looking forward to that part. Checking the time, he sighed. 'Ugh lunch is about over. That means math, at least Tara's in there' looking over at the blonde girl to his right he smiled as he listened to her talk to Monique about Club Banana deals. Kim looked at Ron, noticing he was looking at Tara "Bitch" she muttered to herself.

"You say something KP?" Kim eyes widen in shock not expecting anyone to hear her. "Just that I'm looking forward to dinner" she said smiling and lying to Ron.

"Oh, yeah me too. It's been too long" He stood up from the table with his tray in hand "C'mon Tara we can finish that homework you have left before class". As the two walked away Kim glared at them making sure she didn't say anything out loud this time 'Bitch'.

Across the cafeteria sitting at her thrown Bonnie watched as Ron and Tara walked out. She knew she had to do something about Ron and Tara. She also knew about Kim's reactions; she could see them on her face. After all, reading people is one of her best traits. But she couldn't rely on Kim alone, she needed a backup plan incase Kim failed in her attempt to take Ron back. She smirked as she thought to herself. When she is done Ron will be gone and Tara will be crawling back to Bonnie begging for forgiveness.

* * *

-Yesterday-

"T. We need to talk" Bonnie said staring at her friend.

Tara looked at her with a furrowed brow "About what?"

"About this whole Ron thin…"

Tara cut Bonnie off with anger in her voice "Bonnie don't. You know I like Ron and I'm tired of hearing you call him a loser" she said as she stomped her foot down "I don't care what you think about him or your damn food chain. Kim dumped him and now that he's single this is my last chance to date him. Who knows what's going to happened after graduation. We might go to different colleges, never to see each other again. And I want my chance with him" she said as her anger died down and she spoke in a soft tone "even if it is only for a short while".

Bonnie stared at her friend slightly shocked. She knew Tara had a crush on the 'loser' but she never expected her to speak out like she did. She knew she had a plan to enact though if she wanted to be rid of him.

Sighing she spoke to the now sad blonde "I know T, and I want to help"

Tara looked up at her friend with a surprised look "You want to help?"

Smirking "Yeah. Look I don't like him, but you're my best friend. And if you want to date Stoppable I'll help. Even if you are throwing away your popularity, I'll help"

"REALLY?!" Tara said in excitement as she took Bonnies hands "You'll really help?!"

"Yes Tara. Like I said you're my best friend and if you like a guy I'll support you and help get you two together" she said showing her barracuda smile 'Then destroy it'

Tara latched herself to Bonnie hugging her tightly "OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH BONNIE!" She gleefully rejoiced in her friends change of heart.

"Yea, yea don't get all sappy now T"

* * *

-Present-

Ron stood on the front porch of the Possible home with Rufus on his shoulder. He contemplated on whether to walk in like usual or to knock. Things have changed though and he wasn't exactly sure how to go about this. "Well here we go little buddy" he said raising his hand up, he went with the latter and knocked on the door. From within footsteps could be heard running towards the door. "I'll get it!" "No I got it!"

The door swung open revealing Kim's little brothers, Jim and Tim. "RON!" the both yelled in excitement, completely ignoring the fact that he had dramatically changed. "Hey guys what's up?" he asked as he walked into the home.

"We've been really busy"

"On our rocket formula modifications"

"And we almost have it perfected"

"Dad said we could even test it at the space center"

"Isn't that cool or what?"

"Sounds bombdiggity" he said as Ann Possible walked into the living room from kitchen. "Ronald!" she said in surprise as she swiftly walked over to him wrapping her arms around him. She really missed him and was heartbroken when she heard Kim dumped him and felt even worse when he up and left town. The boy was like a second son to her and hearing of his departure tore her apart.

"Hey Mrs. Dr. P" he said returning the hug. As she broke the hug she looked at him up and down, taking him in. "My word Ron. Kim had said you changed and looked different, but this is certainly not what I expected"

"Heh yeah I don't think anyone expected this" he gestured at his body "My parents actually fainted when they saw me" he said lightly laughing as he thought back to the day he returned home.

"Well you look good. How are your parents by the way? I know your mother was torn up when you left"

"They're good. Yeah mom was really upset when I got back but I think she just missed me"

"Oh I'm sure she was. It's good that you're back now" she said as she walked towards the stairs "Kimmie, Ron's here" she hollered up the stairs.

Kim sat at her vanity looking into the mirror. Putting on some lip gloss she smirked a devious look. Tonight she was going to start her game at getting Ron back and by the end of this that platinum blonde headed 'bitch' was going to know her place.

As she walked down the stairs she saw Ron talking to her brothers in the living room. She walked over and snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug "Hey Ron, I missed you". Ron looked at Rufus who sat on an armrest of the couch with a confused look on his face. 'Okay this is a bit different' he thought to himself as he hesitated with returning the hug "Uh yeah me too KP". Breaking the hug, she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the couch. "C'mon let's watch some TV while we wait for dinner" she said as the two sat.

The two sat and watched some show he wasn't even paying attention to. He looked at Kim who was sitting a little too close to him for 'just friends'. The fiery redhead was sitting up against him, slightly leaning against him. As the show went on he sat in silence, a bit uncomfortable with how Kim was acting 'Okay something is definitely up'. He opened his mouth to speak but before words could be spoken Ann announced that dinner was ready. 'Oh thank you' he said as he quickly stood up.

As the five of them sat the dinner table, Ann to Ron's left, Kim across from him with Tim to her left, and Jim to Ron's right, they prepared their plates. As they were passing around the dishes James Possible walked into the room "Kimmie-cub I thought you said Ronal…" his words got caught in his throat as he looked at the tall, muscular, shaggy haired blonde who sat at the dinner table looking at him. "Hey Mr. Dr. P, what's up?"

"Ronald? Is that really you?" he stammered in a very confused tone.

"Heh yeah, I look a little different" he said grinning.

Taking his seat at the head of the table James looked at the blonde boy "I'll say. Whatever you did, it's working for you".

As the six plus Rufus sat at the table enjoying dinner they talked about recent events and how things were going. "So Ronald" Ann said grabbing his attention "Kim tells us that you are no longer the Mad Dog". With a mouthful he looked up at house matriarch then the rest of the family. After he swallowed his food he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah I kind of grew it over the summer. I actually joined the football team" he said smiling. Everyone at the table stopped and looked at him in silence. James was the first to speak "The football team? Well that's certainly different"

Looking at the patriarch Ron lightly laughed "Yeah I wasn't really expecting it. I was just helping Mr. B with some stuff and the next thing I know I'm the new starting quarterback" he said just before going back to his food. "Well now we'll have to actually go to a game, won't we dear?" Ann said looking at her husband who nodded in agreement.

As dinner went on Jim and Tim excused themselves to go work on one of their latest experiments leaving the four to talk.

"So Ronald tell us, where did you go over the summer?" James asked quizzically with a cocked eyebrow.

He looked between the three trying to think of an answer and fast. He didn't want to lie to any of them but he couldn't tell them and he knew that Ann and James might pry it out of him if he told them he couldn't tell them. Reluctantly he looked at them with a smile "Oh I just went to stay with my bubbie, y'know get away for a bit and see the family"

James nodded his head buying the lie "That's good, family is very important after all". Ann however was not as gullible as her husband and knew the boy was lying. She'll let it slide this time, knowing that if Ron wanted to really share where he was he will tell them when he was ready.

As they carried on their conversations Kim slipped off a shoe and slyly smiled at Ron who was talking with her parents. Slowly she stretched her leg out and made contact with his. He stiffened in his body as he felt her foot make contact with his leg. Nervously he looked at Kim who had that sly smile plastered on her face. As her foot slid up his leg he stammered in his words. "Ron are you okay?" Ann said standing up "Your face is all red" she said as she placed her hand on his forehead. Kim quickly removed her foot and slipped her shoe back on.

"Uh yeah Mrs. Dr. P I'm fine. Just uh…a little hot" he said trying to sound convincing. Picking up Rufus who was laid out flat with an extended stomach he stood "Oh man would you look at the time. I need to start heading home" he said as he backed out of the room nervously as Kim stared at him, still wearing that sly smile of hers.

As he reached the front door Kim called out to him "Ron..." he turned around and she snaked her arms around him again. "Thanks for coming over. I'll see you tomorrow". He looked down at her 'What's going on, did I miss something?' he thought as he lightly returned the hug. "Uh yeah. I'll see you tomorrow KP. Night". He rushed out the door to his motorcycle.

Back at the Stoppable home Ron laid on his bed "Little buddy that was weird" he said as he looked over at Rufus who did not exactly know what went on. He could tell something happened though just by Ron's demeanor "Mhm mhm weird" the little rodent said nodding his head. "Yeah she's acting weird" he said as he closed his eyes.

* * *

The room was pitch black. Ron stood in fear, frozen in his spot "Hello?" he said softly not entirely sure if he was alone or not. Slowly he began to walk forward, away from the safety of the door.

"So you are the boy Hisao spoke of" a voice spoke out stopping Ron in his tracks. He was scared, here he was thinking he was alone and now a voice somewhere was speaking to him.

"H…Hisao? Are you talking about Master Sensei?" he stuttered in his spot.

"To you he is 'Master Sensei', but to me he is simply Hisao" the voice spoke. Ron spun around in place trying to place where the voice was.

"Do not be scared child, here you are safe" the voice calmly spoke.

Ron breathed heavily trying to calm himself. "I'd feel better if I could see you" he muttered.

"In due time child" the voice spoke "Now sit. It is time to begin" Ron sat as ordered. "Close your eyes and breath, focus. Tell me what do you see?"

As Ron sat he crossed his legs and closed his eyes. Breathing slowly, he began to focus his thoughts. As he focused his thoughts an image of an old man started to appear in his mind. He was old like Hisao but taller and with no hair on his head, just a long white beard. "I see… An old bald man with a long white beard. I see…you?"

The man smiled "Good child. You can open your eyes now". As he opened his eyes he saw the man from his mind sitting across from him. There was no light in the room but yet he was able to see the man like a light was being placed on him.

"I am Masaaki Sensei but you child can just call me Masaaki. So you're the chosen one. A little small for the chosen one" Masaaki said as he took in the view in front of him. He smirked "We'll change that though"

Ron confusingly looked at him "What do you mean by that Sen... uh Masaaki?"

"You will know soon enough. For now we must continue with your test. Now close your eyes again and focus"

Doing so Ron closed his eyes and focused. "Tell me child, what ails you? Why do you hurt"

Sighing Ron remembered why he left Middleton in the first place "My best friend and girlfriend broke up with me… I…I don't know what to do. It just hurts so much"

"Ah so it is trouble with the heart you have" Masaaki said as he stroked his white beard. "Picture who it is that hurt you"

"It hurts to much to do" the blond said with a sad look on his face.

"I know child but you must in order to continue"

Ron kept his eyes shut and focused his thoughts. He could see Kim appear in front of him. Her long red hair flowing in the wind and her emerald green eyes looking back at him. As he continued to focus more images and memories of her came to his mind. He saw their first mission, their first day of school, their first kiss, he saw the look on her face the day she broke up with him. He started seeing something else, he saw Kim as she sat on his floor, crying with his letter on the floor next to her.

A tear came to his eyes and his heart ached as he imagined the pain he put her through. Even though she put him through so much pain, seeing her in pain knotted his stomach and broke his already shattered heart to dust.

"Now child I want you to focus on your fears"

Ron nodded and focused. Instantly monkeys came to mind. But as he sat there more fears came to mind. He feared failure, he feared death, but most of all, he feared never seeing Kim again. Even though he was hurting he wanted to see her. To let her know everything was okay, to see her once more.

"Now let go of those that you love and fear"

Ron's eyes shot open "What?!"

"I said let them go"

"I... I can't. I can't just let Kim go"

"You must"

"No! I can't. I love her too much to do that" he said as he stood up.

"And that love is holding you back" Masaaki said flatly.

Ron was shocked by his words "How can you say that?!" he said with anger.

Masaaki just looked at the boy in front of him "You must let go of this love you have for Kim. Let go of it and the pain you feel, or else you with not be able to move forward"

"Well I don't want to move forward if it means giving her up" He said standing up "Yeah she hurt me but… I can't just abandon her"

"Child I never said to abandon her. I said to let go of the love you have for her, to let go of the pain and fear you have. She is not the one that lifts you in your destiny, but instead chains you down to the destruction of it. You must let go to fulfill your destiny"

"My destiny? What does Kim have to do with this?" he asked throwing his arms up.

"As I said Kim is not the one who will lift you in your destiny. She is the one that chains you down while you lift her" stroking his beard "There is another who will lift you as you lift them, and it is not this Kim"

"Another? Who? Tell me"

"I cannot tell you. Now sit down. If you do not do this, you will not be able to move on and everything will be lost"

Ron sat back down in front of Masaaki raising his brow "What do you mean everything will be lost?"

"There will come a time where you will face your destiny. You will need to fight for both the survival of the ones you love and all of humanity" he said with a serious look on his face.

Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing. He remembered being called the chosen one and being told he has a destiny. But he was never told about saving everyone. Reluctantly he closed his eyes and began to focus on everything again.

The two sat in the room in silence as Ron focused. He thought about Kim and how much it hurt to do what he was about to do. To let her go felt like to kill what relationship they had. A tear came to his eye as he started to let everything go.

In his mind everything started to fade. The fears he had vanished and became nothing. The images of Kim started to fade into black and to be replaced with a light. A tear rolled down his face as the last image of Kim smiling at him in his mind started to fade into nothingness "I'm so sorry Kim" he softly said as all images left.

He sat there in darkness with his eyes closed while a blue light formed around his body. It flashed bright and illuminated the room showing the two sitting in there and illusions of all that Ron just let go. As Ron began to open his eyes the light slowly faded. He could still see Masaaki sitting in front of him.

"Congratulations child. You have passed your first test and can move on to the next"

Ron sat there in silence. He wiped away the tear hoping everything would be worth it. Hoping that he wasn't making a mistake. As he stood up to leave the room his mind went to what Masaaki said about there being another who will lift him in his destiny.

 **A/N:**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed Chapter 5. I'm thinking maybe 2 or 3 more flashback chapters down the road for Yamanouchi. We'll see how I feel about that. To those that don't know "Bubbie" is Yidish for Grandmother. Remember Ron's Jewish**

 **I'm not 100% sure if I am using the proper terms when refereeing to Ron through Yori and Master Sensei. By that I mean the whole Stoppable-san thing. I know Yori used it but am I right for using it in that manner when he is spoken/referred to by an older person such as M.S.? If anyone truly knows please let me know in a review or PM.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **-Wray**


	6. Alone at Last

Shades of Blue

Chapter 6

Alone at Last

Ron sat in the back of the latest experimental Global Justice aircraft, the area was lit up by a faint red light. Kim had her head rested up against his shoulder as she slept. He stared down at the floor lost in his thoughts not noticing the turbulence that shook the aircraft. A smile crept onto his face as he whispered "Saturday…"

* * *

-Earlier that day-

"So I've been meaning to ask." Ron said as he and Tara walked into the cafeteria "Why have you been sitting with us at lunch for the past couple weeks?" He stammered when he realized how he asked the question. "I mean not like I don't enjoy your company, because I do. It's just that normally you eat with Bonnie and well yeah sorry if that came out wrong" he said as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

Tara giggled at his reaction from his own question "It's okay Ron". Even though he changed on the outside and seemed more mature he was still goofy on the inside. "I just want to spend some time with you is all. Plus, I see Bonnie during other classes, during practice, and after school".

Ron's face slightly turned red as a flutter appeared in his chest "Y..you want to spend time with me?" he stuttered.

Tara brushed her hair back with a hand as she looked down and back up into his eyes "Yeah" she softly said biting the corner of her bottom lip.

Ron smiled down at her as he looked into her blue eyes that he loved "I want to spend time with you too" he could feel a slight sense of nervousness coming up. He looked away as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Y'know… We could uh…spend some time together outside of school sometime. I mean if you want to"

Tara had to stop herself from yelling 'yes'. Her smile grew "I'd really like that" she said as she grabbed a lunch tray. The two walked through the line grabbing food.

"Great. How about this Saturday… Y'know if you're not busy?"

The two walked towards the table where Kim sat talking with Monique. "It's a date" Tara said as they closed the distance. 'A date…' the two simultaneously thought to themselves.

"Hey guys" Monique said to the two as they approached and sat down. She eyed the pair and liked what she saw. She could tell that there was an attraction between the two and liked the pairing of the blonds. Tara the platinum blonde, blue eyed beauty who was sweeter than chocolate. Ron the dirty blond who was loving, caring, and could see the good in everyone, and now a total hunk. Monique personally liked the pairing of the two and was waiting for the day the two would finally get together.

As they sat Kim eyed the two as well. Unlike Monique, she was not liking what she was seeing. Tara has been hanging around Ron more and more and she was not happy about it. She knew the girl has had a crush on him for a longtime now but she never thought the shy blonde would ever act on it. She had to move faster if she wanted to keep what was 'hers'. 'All I need i…'

Beep-beep-beedbeep

Before she could finish her thought the familiar sound of her Kimmunicator sounded.

"What's up Wade?" she asked as the screen came to life showing the young techno genius. "A lot actually. There has been a brash of several robberies throughout the east coast"

"What's missing?" Kim asked as she interrupted Wade. "From what I can gather just random mechanical components. But here's the thing. The last break in actually got camera footage of the assailant" he said as the video popped up on screen.

The video showed a room then an explosion. As the smoke cleared a pale green skinned woman could be seen entering with glowing hands along with a blue man. Before doing anything else she looked up at the camera and grinned before destroying it with a green blast from her hand.

"Drakken" Kim growled. "Yeah, and if he's involved then these random components must be for something bad" Wade finished. "Have you been able to track them?"

"In a matter of fact I have. The last component stolen had a tracking device in it. I've been tracking it and it looks like it's heading north into Canada" Wade said as he typed and looked into a different screen. The Kimmunicator screen changed showing a little dot moving north from its original location. "Great work Wade. Can you get us a ride?"

"Already on the way. Global Justice is hooking you up" "Thanks Wade, you rock in stereo" Kim said before the screen went black. "Come on Ron we got work to do" she said as she stood up with Ron downing as much food as possible "Right behind you KP". The two ran out of the cafeteria leaving Monique and Tara there watching.

Tara had a worried look on her face that did not go unnoticed by Monique. "Don't worry about it girl" Monique said catching the blondes attention "Those two face off with that Drakken guy all the time and everytime they take him out". Tara gave a faint smile towards Monique. She knew they have taken down Drakken countless times. 'Drakken isn't the one I'm worried about' she thought as she watched Kim and Ron disappear through the doors.

* * *

-Somewhere in the Innuitian Mountains-

"Muhahahaha" Drakken laughed as he put the finishing touches on his latest invention "Soon Shego the world will bow down to me and no one can stop us!"

Shego was sitting across the lair in a chair with her feet kicked up onto the table as she filed her nails. Rolling her eyes at her boss's latest attempt at world domination "Ye Doc that's the same thing you said the last time with your little toy plan and the princess still stopped you"

Drakkens enthusiastic mood was brought down as he remembered his last defeat at the hands of Kim Possible and the 'buffoon' known as Ron Stoppable. He grumbled under his breath talking to himself "If I recall she showed you up too". "What was that?" Shego spoke up from across the room. Drakken's body stiffened in response to her tone. "Uh nothing Sh..Shego" he stuttered in fear of his employee.

Meanwhile in a different part of the lair Kim and Ron were stalking through the shadows searching for signs of their foes. "Yknow KP I'm no evil genius, but if I was I'd behind that door" Ron said as he pointed at a pair of large metal doors down a corridor. Kim turned back to look at Ron who was starting to walk down the corridor. She stopped and rushed to catch up with him. As they walked closer towards the door they could hear the muffle sounds of voices.

Kim slowly opened the door to reveal a large room that looked like every other lair room. Inside across the room were Drakken and Shego standing next to what looked like a cross of a satellite and a laser. "You see Shego, with this device I will be able to highjack all the satellites in orbit. From there I can view all information going through them and watch over other countries". Crossing her arms Shego interrupted him "And how's that supposed to help Dr. D?"

Growling to himself in annoyance "Well if you'd let me finish Shego". Shego rolled her eyes while in the background the two teens snuck into the room, sticking to the shadows. "As I was saying. After having all the satellites in my command and getting what information I need I can move the satellites. Dropping them from orbit onto whatever target I see fit!" he finished with a maniacal laugh with his hands in the air.

"Okay Ron it's go time" Kim said just before making their presence known with Ron nodding in okay. Stepping out of the shadows the two stood in the room "Sounds pretty dull if you ask me" Kim said taunting the evil genius.

In shock Drakken turned around with a not so shocked at first Shego "It's Kim Possible and the…" he stopped as he took a look at the new Ron, not recognizing him. "Actually I don't know who that is" he said with a hint of confusion.

"Looks like the princess ditched the sidekick and got herself a new man" Shego said eyeing Ron liking what she was seeing. Before anyone could say anything Ron spoke up "Uh no. Same guy just a new look" dumbfounding the two enemies across the room. Shego's mouth dropped when she realized that it was the 'sidekick' "Wait… That's the same sidekick? Looking good". Drakken simply shrugged it all off not caring about Ron's new look. He hardly remembered his name so he hardly remembered what he looked like before. "Hmm doesn't matter. GET THEM!" he yelled as he pressed a button on a console, opening doors along the walls that held synthodrones equipped with plasma staffs that immediately surrounded the two teens.

With the two surrounded Drakken laughed maniacally. Looking over to Kim Ron spoke in a serious tone that she never heard before "I'll take care of these guys KP. You stop Drakken". Kim looked back at Ron confused "Ron are you sure you can take this many alone? There has to be at least fifty of them". Smirking back at Kim he dropped down in a stance "Oh trust me KP, I got this". Kim nodded her head and pulled out her grappling gun and shot it high up into the rafters above, pulling her up and away.

As she left the area the surrounding synthodrones moved in on Ron. Relaxing his body and muscles he prepared himself. As they came in he dodged their attacks and struck back at them. One of them jabbed its plasma staff at his face, with a side step he dodged it then immediately grabbed the staff and brought a leg up towards his chest and thrusted it out into the drones' chest knocking it back leaving the staff in Ron's hands. Spinning it around taking a new stance Ron smirked as the remaining drone's moved in.

Kim landed on the other side of the synthodrones, who were moving in on Ron, and immediately took her fighting stance. "Give it up Drakken, you're not going to get away with this". The mad doctor growled in annoyance "Ah Shego stop her!". Shego stepped in between the two with her hands lighting up in their green glow "With pleasure".

The green woman lashed out at Kim who dodged the attack and countered with an attack that Shego blocked. As the two fought back and forth exchanging blows they argued. "So you ditch the sidekick last year" she made contact with Kim with a kick to the abdomen "and he runs away to return a hunk. It must really get under your skin".

Kim growled from both the pain and the remark from Shego "How do you know about that?" she said as she stood back up shrugging off the pain. "Come on princess everyone knows about you dumping the sidekick" she dodged a blow from Kim and countered with a futile swipe from her plasma infused hands "Though looking at him now I bet you regret that?" As the two went back and forth with their attacks Shego gained the upper hand when Kim went with a left hook. She sidestepped the attack, dropped low and swept Kim's feet out from under her. As Kim hit the ground Shego grabbed her by the feet and swung her around in a circle and threw her across the room. Sending her towards Ron.

Ron was just taking out the last three drones as Kim made contact with the ground next to him. "KP!" he said as she hit the ground hard, blood dripping down from the corner of her lip. "Are you okay?" he asked as he took a knee next to her. She was struggling to sit up straight "Yeah Ron I'm fine" she said as she winced at the pain. Ron placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from fully sitting up "Kim sit back. I'll take care of this" he said as she tried to get up with him keeping her down. "Ron you ca…" she was cut off by Ron who was looking into her emerald eyes "Kim. Sit back. I got this" he said in a serious forceful tone. Kim looked at him with a look of shock, confusion, and slight fear. "Okay Ron" she sighed.

Ron stood up with the staff in his hand and his back towards Shego and Drakken who just stood there. Without looking he quickly turned around and threw the staff, sending it zooming past the two and straight into Drakkens newest device. As it pierced the device it sparked furiously. "NO NO NO NO!" Drakken yelled as he stomped his feet "ERRRR SHEGO! DESTROY HIM!" The woman smirked as her hands lit up again. Taking steps towards Ron.

"Look sidekick you might look…different" 'and hot' "but it doesn't mean you can take me now" she said as she closed the gap. Ron just stared at her not speaking as she walked closer. "So why don't you make this easy on the both of us and just quit before you get hurt?". She was now standing less than a three feet away from Ron. Staring back into his stare she smirked "Fine have it your way, but don't say I didn't warn you".

With her hands glowing she swiped left at his head. Ron brought up an arm stopping her attack. Shego looked at him in shock at his movement to stop her attack. With his free arm he pulled back and struck her with a palm sending her staggering back. Grabbing her chest, she growled as she looked up at Ron who used a hand to beckon her to come at him. As she ran towards him Ron dropped his stance and waited.

When she reached him she swung furiously with her hands while Ron either dodged or blocked them while back peddling. Shego jumped doing a spin kick but Ron dodged low. When she landed she was met with another open palm to the center of the chest but Ron immediately dropped down and swept her legs out from underneath her. Jumping on top of her and pinning her arms down with his knees Ron looked down at Shego who had fire burning in her eyes. "Sorry Shego" he said just before bringing a fist down on her forehead, knocking her out.

As he stood up he looked over at Drakken who was cowering by his now useless device. Ron walked over to Drakken who was now visibly shaking "Now let's not doing anything we'll regret" he said with a shaking voice and his hands up trying to keep Ron away from him. "I'm not going to regret this" Ron said before swiftly punching the man in the stomach, dropping him to the ground then bringing his elbow down to the back of his head to knock him out.

Kim who watched the whole fight scene between Shego and Ron was now back up on her feet. She ran over towards her friend who was dragging Drakken over to Shego, stopping him in his tracks as she embraced him in a hug. "Ron! That was…That was amazing!" she exclaimed as she tried to comprehend what she just saw. He smiled at his friend as he let his grip of Drakken go and she broke her hug. "Ah it was nothing"

"Nothing? You took out all those drones and Shego single handily! I'd say that's far from nothing" she said a bit thrown off by his attitude "It's like you say KP. It was no big".

Later the two were sitting in the back of the GJ aircraft in silence as they headed back towards Middleton. Kim had her head leaning against Ron's shoulder. Yawning she broke the silence "So Ron. Are you ever going to tell me where you went?". Ron just sat there as he looked down at the aircraft floor "Someday" he said not taking his eyes off the floor. Kim closed her eyes as she began to doze off "Promise?" she asked as she started slipping away into slumber. Minutes went by as she fell asleep and Ron spoke "I was in Japan" he said knowing she was asleep. He went back to his thoughts as he continued to stare into nothing. A smile began to creep onto his face as he whispered "Saturday…"

* * *

Saturday

Ron was on his bike pulling up to Tara's house. He remembered being to it once in middle school for a birthday party but never went back since. A feeling of nervousness was flowing through his stomach and he felt slightly weak in his legs and arms. As he walked to the front door he could feel his heartrate rise. Knocking on the door he waited. The door opened to reveal a woman who looked like Tara if she was his moms own age but with shorter platinum blonde hair.

"Oh you must be Ronald, please come in" the older woman said with a smile. "Yes ma'am. I'm here to pick Tara up" he replied as he entered the home. "She's still upstairs getting ready; do you want a drink while you wait?" she asked as she guided him into the kitchen. Ron politely smiled "No thank you ma'am".

"You're so polite and handsome Ronald, I can see why my little Tara likes you so much. And please call me Patricia or Mrs. King if you prefer" she said as she got two glasses out, completely ignoring Ron's declination of her drink offer. Filling them up with lemonade she handed a glass to Ron who politely accepted it. "Thank you Mrs. King" taking a sip he continued to make conversation with the woman. "Your daughter likes me Mrs. King?" he asked trying not to seem to surprised. Though he has matured and changed he was still a little dense when it came to girls, even the ones he had suspicions about liking him.

"Why yes" Patricia said nodding her head "I read it in her little diary she thinks I don't know about. It's really adorable actually. She writes about you and the things you do with your friend Kimberly". Taking a sip, she continued "I even read about you saving her life at that awful camp". Ron could feel the nervousness in his body intensify when he finally knew for sure that Tara liked him. "Oh that? That was kinda my fault". "Nonsense" Patricia cut him off "I read that guy was after you and went after the girls on the squad. But, it does not mean it was your fault. How were you supposed to know he made the whole thing up to lure you there?"

As the two carried on their conversations Tara was walking down the stairs and stopped outside of the kitchen when she heard Ron's voice. "I guess you're right Mrs. King…" he paused for a second then continued "You know I'm glad to know that Tara likes me, because I like her too...a lot". "I'm glad to hear that" the woman said with a big smile on her face. Tara could feel her heart skip a few beats when she heard his words. In her mind she was giddy from knowing he liked her just as much. Not wanting to embarrass him she waited a few moments to calm herself before walking into the kitchen.

"Oh hi honey" Patricia said as Tara entered the kitchen "I was just talking to your little…well not little, friend Ronald. Such a nice young man". Ron turned around to see Tara as she stood in the door way. She wore a simple maroon skirt and a black top but to Ron she looked like the stars bowed to her. Compared to his light blue jeans and rolled sleeve button up he felt like he wore garbage compared to her. Tara could feel his stairs on her and blushed "You ready?" she asked wanting to keep the room from becoming awkwardly silent. With his voice caught in his throat Ron nodded "Um yeah. Thank you for the drink Mrs. King" he said as the two walked out of the kitchen and out of the house. "So adorable" Patricia said to herself.

As they walked out of the home and down the pathway to Ron's motorcycle Tara stopped "Wait. That's your Ninja?" she said pointing to the black and red bike. Ron stopped and looked back at her "Uh yes?" he said slightly confused. "Sorry I just never saw you on it so I guess I thought it belong to someone else from school" Ron lightly laughed at that "Heh yeah I guess that makes sense. I'm surprised you know what it is" he said as they continued down the walkway. "Yeah I guess you can say I have a thing for bikes" she said as she walked past him turning her head to look back at him "and guys with one" she said in a sultry tone then giggled when Ron stared at her with a shocked surprised.

Standing next to his bike, Tara turned back to Ron "So where are we going?" she asked as he got on the bike followed by her. Ron stopped in his motions and turned back towards Tara "I actually haven't thought about that. We can catch a movie if you want". 'Alone in the dark?' she thought to herself "A movie sounds great" she said just before Ron started the bike.

As they drove down the road she rested her head against his back, pulling herself closer to him. She liked the way the wind blew her hair back but most of all she liked the way he felt as she held onto him. Ron could feel her breathing against his back and smiled to himself enjoying the contact he was currently getting from the girl.

Tara was lost in her thoughts as they drove along, not realizing that they were now at the theaters. "Uh Tara, you okay?" Ron asked as he turned back to the blonde girl. Snapping out of her thoughts she blushed in embarrassment "Oh yeah, sorry just…I'm fine" she said with a reassuring smile that Ron returned with his own smile. As the two walked up to the ticket booth Ron was sighed in relief when he noticed that Zita was working the booth and not Lamar with his unnaturally sweaty palms. Tara noticed Ron's reaction when he saw Zita and became slightly worried for reasons she was not entirely sure. "Something the matter?" she asked curiously. "Huh? Oh, nah I'm just relieved Zita is working and not someone other guy". The blonde thought for a moment then looked back at Ron "The sweaty palms guy?". "Lamar. The guy just has the sweatiest palms and it's gross" he said with a sickened goofy look on his face that caused Tara to giggle.

"So what movie do you want to see?" Ron asked as they reached the booth. Looking over the selection Tara smiled to herself as she chose the newest horror movie "Pariah" she said. Ron fought to hide his own fears at the thought of the movie as he looked at Tara who was smiling at him. Looking back at Zita he reluctantly asked for two tickets to a movie that he knew would cause nightmares.

As the two took their seats in the theater Tara smiled knowing that she would have an excuse to grab onto Ron and to have him hold her, even if only for a little while. What she did not expect however, is during the movie she actually did get scared from all the jump scares, hacking and slashing, and gore. She was relieved that her plan did work though when she latched onto Ron's arm during first scene to scare her. Ron took that same arm and wrapped it around to her other side. In his arms she felt at ease and safe.

After the movie the two were walking out with Tara having her arm locked around his, neither of them wanting her to let go. Ron now knew for sure that Tara had a crush on him and wanted to ask her out but the thought of it still made him nervous 'who knows maybe I'll get lucky and it'll just happen and I won't have to ask' he thought to himself as they walked through the parking lot.

Reaching Ron's motorcycle, they got on and before they took off Tara asked "Where to now?". "I thought we could go to the park" Ron said starting the bike "Unless you want to go somewhere else?". Tara smiled as she wrapped her arms around Ron and leaned her head against his back "The park sounds great". The words put a smile on the both of their faces.

Across the street nearby Kim was sitting at an outside table with Monique at a café. She saw the two leaving the theater and immediately her blood began to boil when she saw Tara wrapped around Ron's arm. Kim's reaction did not go unnoticed by Monique.

"Girl your jelin" the fashion diva said as she followed Kim's eyes to Ron and Tara as they drove off. Kim's head shot back to look at her friend "Jellin? What do I have to jel over?"

Folding her arms Monique gave her friend a look. "Over Ron and Tara. I know you see it, because I see it. Those two like each other and you're jelin over it" she said trying to prove a point.

Kim scoffed at her friends' remark "I am so not jelin Monique, because there's nothing to jel over"

"Girl you know you are" Monique continued as she leaned forward on the table "Ever since our boy Ron got back from wherever he was you've been acting differently" Raising her eyebrow she looked at her friend "I've seen the daggers you stare into Tara when she's around Ron. You want him back and you're jelin because he's moved on"

Kim bit her lip and looked away for a moment then back to her friend "Maybe you're right Mon. Maybe I do want him back, so what?"

"Kim" Monique said placing her hands on the table "You dumped him remember? You gotta accept the fact that he's moved on"

Kim glared at her friend then her expression softened "Maybe you're right Mon" she said as she dropped her head 'Or maybe you're dead wrong' she thought to herself.

Putting a hand out onto Kim's Monique spoke "I know I am. Come on let's go to Club Banana and get your mind off this"

Across town Ron and Tara were walking through the park enjoying the warm weather and breeze on their bodies. As the two carried on a conversation about their recent test in class and common interests, which the two had more in common than either of the two expected, Ron was lost in his mind. 'C'mon man you've fought big scary villains for years and even mutants. You can do this. How hard can it be?'

As they walked along and Tara finished a story about an embarrassing clothing malfunction at the mall, the same kind Ron faced all the time involving falling pants, she looked up at him seeing him lost in thought "Ron are you okay?" she asked slightly worried.

Looking down he smiled "Yeah I'm good. Just thinking" he said as they continued to walk. Looking forward the blonde girl asked "About what?"

'Alright man it's now or never' he thought to himself before answering 'C'mon man it's not that hard. Just ask. You know she likes you'. Ron could feel his knees grow weak as they walked. A knot formed in his stomach and his heartrate increased. "Well… I was wondering" his hands were growing sweaty and he felt like he was burning up "If you'd like to". His words were getting caught in his throat as he had trouble getting the question out. "If I'd like to what?" Tara questioned still looking ahead as they walked. She knew what he was up to and thought it was cute.

Rubbing the back of his neck nervously with a hand he gained the courage to get his question out "I was wondering if you'd like to… um… go out...with me? Like as boyfriend and girlfriend" 'Smooth Ron-man'

Tara didn't answer as they walked along. On the inside she was screaming in joy. She could feel her heart beating faster than a humming birds. After a few moments without an answer Ron was growing more nervous and started growing doubts about the information he got from Patricia earlier.

Tara reached over and grabbed Ron's hand and held it in hers, lacing their fingers together. Ron looked down and saw her still looking forward as they walked. He could see the smile on her face and the blushing of her face. Causing him to smile 'I guess that's a yes'. "It's about time you asked" she said as they walked through the park with the trees providing shade overhead like a tunnel. The two stopped and Ron looked down at her smiling as she looked back up at him with her bubbly smile, their eyes meeting as they looked into each other's. If anyone was watching from a distance they would see two silhouettes. One of a woman on her toes and the other of a taller man leaning down with their faces connecting at the lips. That same person who would be watching could even say they saw sparks flying everywhere.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **It's about damn time huh? Sorry that this part took longer to be posted compared to the others. I had some trouble writing it with the limited free time I had**

 **Geography: The Innuitian Mountains are in Canadas artic territories. I used this area because they are largely unexplored due to the hostile climate. Great place to hide a lair.**

 **-Pariah (Movie title in the story) is a song by Lamb of God. Just a fun fact.**

 **I know I don't really write Rufus into this story and it's mostly because of two reasons: I don't know how to properly write him in and, I find him useless/to cartoony. Which is ironic considering this is a fanfic of a cartoon with powers and what not.**

 **To those who were fallowing 'Reunion'. I'd like to apologize for deleting the story, but don't worry it will return. I wasn't really liking it and am going to rewrite it. It will still be a Ron/Bon though and the concept is the same more or less, I'm just going to try and add more to it yknow? So if you were enjoying it don't worry because it will return but for now I'm going to finish 'Shades of Blue' and rewrite 'Reunion' in the background until I'm satisfied with it. Along with other stories**

 **-Wray**


	7. I Don't Love You

Shades of Blue

Chapter 7

I Don't Love You

The wind blew by Tara as she smiled with the cool morning breeze flowing against her face. She was on the back of Ron's motorcycle as they road to school. To her the last forty-eight plus hours have seemed like a dream come true. She spent all of Saturday with Ron, where the two officially became a couple. Then again on Sunday they spent the entire day together when they took a drive to Upperton to spend the day at the amusement park. She had to admit to herself she was sad when the two days ended but that sadness was gone when she remembered she would see him again the next day.

The two pulled into the school parking lot and as they got off Ron's bike he looked to the sky "Hmm I guess I should have drove my car" he said as he stared at the dark clouds off in the distance. Tara cocked her head "You have a car?". Taking her hand in his as they walked towards the school he lightly laughed "Yeah but I guess no one knows because I'm usually on my bike. I'm trying to use it while the weather is still good". Tara thought about asking how he could afford a motorcycle and a car but decided it'd be rude to ask. For all she knew his parents got them for him.

Shrugging off the thought she moved her arm to lock it with Ron's and leaned against him as they walked into the school. For the first time ever the school will see the newest couple to walk the halls and though Tara did not care about the attention, she was giddy on the inside because of who made up the couple.

Kim gripped her steering wheel tightly to the point where her knuckles turned white. On the outside she seemed fine but on the inside she was a nuclear warhead ready to explode. She sat in her car as she watched Ron and the blonde 'bitch' pull into the school parking lot. She hated the mousy platinum blonde girl who was now in Ron's life. "Where did she even get the courage to talk to him" she said to herself as she sat there. She knew she had to make her move now. She had to make Ron see that he was making a mistake being with Tara and that he 'needed' to be with Kim. All she needed was the right moment. Some alone time with Ron. Breathing in and out heavily she calmed herself before putting on a friendly face. Stepping out of the car she walked into the school. In the distance thunder could be heard.

* * *

Kim walked into her homeroom which she shared with the newest Middleton High couple. When she saw the blonde girl laughing with Ron as they talked her blood boiled and it took every ounce of strength not to pounce on her. Thankfully for Kim Monique was not in the class yet which gave her time to recover her composure as she sat at her usual seat. Shortly before class began the schools self-appointed fashion expert walked in. Sitting next to Kim she looked across the room and saw Ron and Tara who seemed to be sitting closer than usual.

When Monique looked back at Kim she could tell this new couple was bothering her redheaded friend. "Easy Kim. Remember what we talked about the other day"

"I know Mon. It's just going to take some time" she said as she took her eyes off the blonds and turned back towards Monique, speaking in a low voice so no one would her "Have you noticed how Bonnie is taking this? She's just sitting over there doing nothing"

Monique looked over in Bonnie's direction and saw her reading one of her many magazines without a care in the world. She had to admit that it was weird that Bonnie, the Queen B, was just sitting there doing nothing. Not even ten feet from her was her best friend Tara with one of the people she belittled on a daily basis, yet there she sat like it had not effect on her. "Yeah that is weird" she said as she looked back at Kim. "Who knows maybe she and Tara had a talk back when she started to spend more time around Ron"

"Yeah maybe" Kim said looking back at the brunette girl across the room. She couldn't help but think something was off about Bonnie's attitude towards the new couple. She knew Bonnie despised Ron, so why did she seem okay with all this? If Bonnie was really okay with Tara and Ron being together than this was just going to mean Kim has to do more to get the two to break up.

Across the classroom Bonnie sat at her desk pretending that she was reading a magazine. In reality she was watching Kim from the corner of her eye and Tara with Ron who were talking about something she could care less about. She knew Kim was not liking this new couple as much as her but Bonnie was getting amusement out of it knowing Kim hated it just as much. Unlike Kim, Bonnie didn't want Ron… or so that's what she was telling herself. She wanted him destroyed but he had benefits. Benefits to her popularity and throne with him being the new star player for the school. 'I can't do that to Tara' she thought to herself as she shook her head. 'He has to go, even if he could benefit me' she thought for a second before a devilish smile took over her face 'Either way I win' were the last thoughts through her mind when Mr. Barkin walked into the room.

* * *

Class seemed to go by slower than usual for the redhead as she walked out. Down the hall ahead of her was Ron with Tara at her locker as she exchanged books. 'All I need is some seclusion with Ron' she thought as she passed the two at the lockers. At that moment it seemed like her prayers were answered by a familiar Beep-Beep-Beedbeep sound from her pocket. Reaching for her Kimmunicator she whipped it out as Ron turned towards her from Tara's locker.

"What's up Wade?" Kim asked as the screen lit up, showing the familiar tech. filled room of Wades. "It's Monkey Fist. It looks like he has stolen some ancient simian artifacts from an exhibit in Malaysia". Hearing the conversation Ron walked closer "Are you sure it's Monkey Fist?" he asked as he stepped into view of the Kimmunicator camera.

"Oh I'm more than sure" Wade said as he typed in some commands causing a video to pop up on the small screen. It was security footage showing ninja monkeys storming a room filled with artifacts. Soon after Monkey Fist walked into view, grabbed an object from a pedestal then looked up at the camera before leaving the room. "It's defiantly him" Kim said looking over her shoulder at Ron. "What did he take?" she asked.

"I have no clue. All I know is it's over a thousand years old. I've been able to track him down though" he said as Kim's screen changed again showing a location on a map. "It looks like he's at his old lair in England" "Well that's convenient" Ron said speaking up. "A little too convenient" Kim replied.

"Agreed" Wade concurred as he came back on screen. "Can you get us a ride?". "Already on the way" "Thanks Wade you rock" Kim said as the screen went black. Ron turned back towards Tara who had a worried look on her face.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked in a concerned tone. Looking up with worry in her eyes "I'm just worried about you is all" she said not wanting Ron to go. Lightly smiling Ron grasped her little hands in his "Everything will be fine, I got KP watching my back. Plus, we've faced this guy off multiple times and always take him down". His words did little to her worrisome attitude towards Ron.

Ever since the first Gill incident Tara has been worried for him whenever he went on missions. Before Gill she never realized how dangerous those missions were, she never realized that they put their lives on the line. Now that she knew the dangers she worried, even more so now that her and Ron were an item. Looking down she softly spoke "I know but I'm still worried"

Brining a hand up to her chin he tilted her head up. Looking down into her big blue eyes that he loved he smiled "I'll be fine, I promise". Tara fought the urge to cry as she nodded "I'll call you if it's not too late when I get back" Ron said just before kissing her on the cheek then jogged off with Kim.

* * *

"Thanks again for the ride Captain Jameson" Kim said to the pilot through the headset microphone. "After you saved old Betsy here from destruction it's the least I can do Ms. Possible" "It was no big" she replied shrugging off the fact that she surfed on top of the plane during a storm while guiding the broken rudder. She turned to Ron who was just finishing putting on his parachute, keying her mic "You ready?"

Ron gave her a thumbs up and spoke back into his mic but nothing came through. Kim just stared at him for a second before Ron fiddled with his headset "Sorry muted my mic, ready Freddy". Shaking her head Kim walked over to the sliding door and opened it. Ahead of the plane she could see the Fiske manor growing closer. There was a red light flashing next to her head when a voice came through the head sets "Your jump is coming up Ms. Possible" "Thanks Captain" she keyed back. A few moments later the door light turned green and Kim jumped. Ron shortly fallowed yelling 'GO GO GO!' in his head as he jumped.

As Kim landed she turned back to watch Ron half expecting him to be plummeting to his death half expecting him to land hard, but she was wrong. He glided down like someone who has been doing this for years. Though he has been doing it for years he's never been good at it or most of the things they do on missions. "When did you get so good at this?" she asked as he landed. "Oh you know me KP. I'm a master at everything" he said as he unstrapped his parachute. "Riiight" she said pulling out her Kimmunicator.

"Wade, we're outside of Monkey Fists lair. Can you do a scan and see if there are any traps or defenses?"

"You got it" Wade replied as he typed away on his keyboards. After a few moments he came back "Looks like there's no alarms, traps or defenses"

"It's Monkey Fist, Ninja Monkeys are his traps" Ron said cutting in before Kim said anything.

"He has a point. Thanks anyway Wade". When the screen went black Kim put away her device and started walking up hill towards a cliff base and used her grapple gun to climb up the side of the Manor, fallowed by Ron.

When the two gained entrance through a window they skulked around through the shadows to stay out of site "You see anythi…" "Shush" Kim said cutting Ron off. Tilting her head trying to listen for any sounds. Not hearing anything she turned back "Sorry and no". As the two continued down a hall they found a door slightly ajar with light coming through. Peeking through they saw Monkey Fist in the room with Monkey Ninjas around a table filled with other artifacts.

"Yes" he said in a low tone "Soon I will have the final piece and gain the power of the true Monkey Master" Holding up one of his artifacts he maniacally laughed "AND NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO STOP ME ESPECIALLY…" "Kim Possible?" Kim said as she kicked the door open and made their presence known. "Actually I was going to say the imposter Ron Stoppable, but you too"

"What are you up too now Fist?" Ron asked stepping into the room ready to fight. "Wouldn't you like to know" Fist shot back 'No…it can't be' he thought to himself as he looked at Ron 'This fool simply could not have unlocked the power' He glared at Ron as he studied his dramatic change. 'No. He hasn't'. Kim and Ron just stared at Monkey Fist who was lost in his own thoughts. Dropping his arms Ron stared back "So like…are we going to do this or what? Because there's someone I'd like to be with right now" he said bringing Monkey Fist back to reality and gaining a quick glare from Kim 'blonde whore' she thought to herself.

"You'll regret those words" Monkey Fist said before giving the command for his Monkey Ninjas to attack. As the Ninjas moved in Ron quickly jumped over them to come face to face with Monkey Fist, leaving Kim to deal with the other Monkeys. "C'mon Monte we both know how this is going to end" Ron taunted as he took a fighting stance "With you defeated again and me on my way home". Fist growled as he too took a fighting stance "Do you wish to test me boy?" Ron smirked and flicked a hand telling Fist to come at him.

Fist leapt towards Ron trying to strike him with a left swipe but Ron easily dodged it and countered with a slap to the back of Fists head. "C'mon Monte, this isn't going to end well for you". The taunt only angered Fist causing him to strike multiple blows at Ron who was weaving through them all then slapping Fist every time, only furthering his anger.

Meanwhile, Kim was making quick work of the Monkey Ninjas. In the background she could hear Ron's taunts towards Monkey Fist. When the final Monkey Ninja came at her with a bō staff she dodged the slammed attack and quickly round house kicked the monkey across the room, knocking it out like the rest. She turned her attention towards Ron who was now just toying with Monkey Fist who was getting angrier.

"Look I got places to be" Ron said as he easily swiped away one of Fists attacks. "So if you don't mind" when Fist came back with another swipe Ron grabbed the arm out of the air "I'm going to end this". Twisting his body Ron planted a foot into Monkey Fists stomach. Fist fell to the ground as he gasped for air. 'How could this be' he thought to himself as he looked up at Ron. "I warned you man" Ron said before bringing a leg up then bringing it down on Monkey Fists head, slamming him against the ground and knocking him out.

"First Drakken and Shego and now Monkey Fist. I gotta say Ron that was amazing" Kim said as she looked over the room and all the unconscious bodies. She looked at Ron who was standing next to the table with the artifacts. He studied them over then picked up the smallest one, a small sphere. He held it up in the air then slammed it down on the ground, destroying it. "RON!" Kim yelled "What the hell are you doing?!". Ron turned and looked at Kim "Knowing him" he said pointing to Monkey Fist "all this stuff has some weird monkey magic. So we might as well destroy a piece so he can't get it".

Over the years the two have seen some weird things so Kim had to agree with Ron. "Fine but just one" she said firmly. What Kim did not know was that Ron knew. He knew the object that he destroyed was irreplaceable, he also knew it was the only real magic item that would of given Monkey Fist what he wanted. Yamanouchi taught him well over his short time there.

"Wade" Kim said flipping on her Kimmunicator "Monkey Fist has been dealt with and we need a pick up". As he started typing he glances over at the camera "That must be a new record for you to defeat someone". "Actually it was Ron again" Kim said as she looked over at Ron who was holding up his cell trying to get service. Wade took a double take "Wait Ron? Again?"

"Yeah our last mission dealing with Drakken was all him, he wiped the floor with Shego like she was nothing and tonight he did the same with Monkey Fist" slightly smiling she looked back at her own device to see Wade with a surprised look "It was amazing". "I don't know if I really believe it but if you say it's true I guess I have no choice" Wade said as he went back to typing still shocked at what he heard. "Okay I have a European GJ branch picking you up" "Thanks Wade".

* * *

It was late when the two landed back in Middleton. Neither of the two thought to ask the pilot to drop them off at the school where their vehicles were so when they arrived in the town he dropped them off near Kim's house. Looking at her phone Kim saw it was just passed midnight. When she realized they were the only two on the streets she got a devilish smirk on her face. "Walk me home?" she asked as she looked at Ron "It's kind of late and it'd be nice to spend some time together" she continued. Ron just gave her his standard soft smile "Sure thing KP".

The two were walking down the sidewalk in silence under the moonlight. Kim glanced over at Ron who seemed relaxed in his new mission clothes. She didn't notice before but he now wore less baggy mission clothes, that or they were tighter on his body. Now staring at his new form she bit her bottom lip when she wondered how things were under the shirt. They were alone and now this was the chance she'd been looking for. 'It's not ideal but we are alone out here' she thought to herself. Looking ahead she saw bushes they could hide behind.

Just when the two were reaching the bushes Ron started to speak "Hey KP…" before he could finish he was tackled behind the bushes by Kim who was sitting on top of him. He looked up at her not noticing the devilish look in her green eyes "Kim what was that about?"

Kim looked down at Ron who was being lit up by the moon. A sultry grin took over her face as she looked down at him. With a hand on his chest she could feel the muscles that were now there and more as she dragged her hand down his chest to his stomach 'damn…' she thought to herself. "Uh KP?"

Closing her eyes and taking a breath Kim thought to herself 'Okay you can do this. This is the only chance you have and you have to get him away from that little blonde whore'. Opening her eyes, she looked down at Ron with a predatory look. Reaching down she lifted her mission shirt over her head and removed it. The cool night air chilled her as it touched her skin.

Ron could not believe what was happening in front of his eyes as he looked up at his friend. She was sitting on top of him without a shirt on. "K…Kim…what are you doing?" he softly stuttered as she leaned forward to get closer to him. He could feel her chest and bra against his chest and her breath against his face. "What I should have done a long time ago" she replied as their lips got closer. "Kim…we can't" he said just before her lips met his.

Ron was lost in everything that was going on. First she broke up with him, then when he got back she was acting weird, and now here she was on top of him without a shirt kissing him. Slowly Ron brought his hands up to Kim's chest. When his hands made contact she smiled in her kiss 'atta boy' she thought to herself just before she felt a force.

Ron pushed Kim up and off of him sending her to the ground behind her. She looked at him in shock as he quickly jumped up to his feet. "KIM! WHAT THE FUCK?!" he yelled as he threw his arms into the air. Kim just leaned back smirking as she looked up at him "What? You know you want to". Ron looked down at her dumbfounded "Maybe at some point I did…but not anymore". Ron looked away from Kim with his eyes tightly closed "I'm with Tara now".

"Ron what's wrong with you?!" Kim shot back as she stood up getting closer to him "I'm throwing myself at you with a sure thing and yet you're caught up on some dumb blonde slut" she said as she stood up and stepped closer. "Don't you call her that!" Ron shot back "And what's wrong with me? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Ron began poking his finger into Kim's nearly bare chest "I leave after you dump me and come home a different person and NOW you want me? Why?! Is it because I'm arm candy to you now? Is this why?" He asked as he gestured as his body. "or is it because someone else has what you can't have you have to try and take it out of jealousy? That's low Kim. That's Bonnie low"

The last remark hurt Kim but what it did more was anger her. Before she knew it she felt a sting in her hand. She looked in anger and horror at the same time when she realized she just slapped Ron. He stared down at her. Breathing in heavily and releasing his breath as he calmed himself. "The truth hurts Kim, believe me I know" he said as he started walking past her and stopped when he was next to her "I think we need time apart" then started walking down the street again.

Kim bent over and quickly snatched her shirt and threw it on before running after Ron who stopped under a lamppost when he heard her running after him. "I thought you said you loved me Ron!" She yelled at him "What happened to that? Now you're going to turn you back on this all for some bimbo with big blue eyes?"

Ron didn't bother to turn around as he looked up into the night sky. "I did once Kim" he softly said before he continued walking down the street away from her. Kim stood there under the street lamp in anger. As she stood there a familiar knot started to take over her stomach, it pushed away the anger and brought heart ache. She stood there as a tear rolled down her cheek. His last words repeating over and over again in her head as she watched him disappear into the night. For a second time she caused him to leave her in tears.

* * *

Monkey Fist eyes shot open as he woke up. He looked around and found that he was in a cell. Rubbing his temples, he started to remember what had happened. When the memories came back anger rose. He growled as he remembered how Ron made him look like a fool, how he just toyed with him in their 'fight'. "No" he said in a low voice that grew louder "No no no no no nonononononono!" He continued to yell as he jumped around the cell flipping everything in sight over.

"HEY! KEEP IT DOWN OVER THERE!" he heard a familiar voice yell out. He stopped in his tantrum when he realized who it was "Drakken?" he asked "Yes?" came back the voice "Who am I speaking to?". "It's me you blue fool" Monkey Fist growled "Killigan?". "Monkey Fist" he snapped back.

"Monkey Fist? Ah the guy with the weird feet". Monkey Fist just sighed "Yes the guy with the weird feet." He found no point in explaining his hands and feet for the thousandth time "How'd you get here?"

"Kim Possilbes buffoon sidekick" Drakken growled as he remembered his recent defeat. "HEY KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE!" a guard said from down the hall. Monkey Fist sat down on the floor 'taken down by Stoppable'. He sat in silence as he thought to himself. In silence he plotted his next move but he was going to need help from others.

 **A/N**

 **So I'd like to thank everyone who's been reading these along with Faving and Following. It really means a lot.**

 **Yes, I know that flying from Middleton (which most people say is in Colorado) to England is roughly 14-16 hours but for the sake of the story and for not wanting to be to technical it's going to be only a few hours.**

 **That scene with Kim and Ron? Yeah I've been planning that since chapter 1. Though it did turn out differently than planned. Also sorry about no longer updating daily. I don't remember if I said anything last time but I'm trying to spend more time planning and typing so that I can get more out of this. Also I'll be going on a mini vacation soon so I'll try and have Chapter 8 and maybe 9 up before I leave. If I don't you can bet I'll be writing on a pad while on the plane.**

 **So what's going to happen when everyone at school finds out what happened? Is Team Possible done? And what in the hell is Monte planning?**

 **By the way the hardest part I have with this is finding a title. Just saying.**

 **Until next time**

 **-Wray**


End file.
